Diaz VS Dos Anjos
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz Fanfiction. Dos Anjos makes Diaz tap out. He thinks he's Broken Nate's arm. So Nate has to see Dos Anjos again...alone.


**A/N: **Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Using **"UFC On Fox: The Road to the Octagon"** Quotes.

* * *

><p><strong>"People can say what they want. I'm the real deal as far as number one contenders"-<strong>Nate Diaz Quote.

**"I'm going to hit Nate hard. I'm going to shut his mouth" **Rafael Dos Anjos Quote.

* * *

><p>Dos Anjos was depending on his Striking. He'd looked on the <strong>MMA Internet<strong>. He saw what the American fans were saying about him. This time,** it was positive**. He'd knocked out Henderson with one Knee. people that had been doubting him after the Jason High Fight were now saying that he could knock out anyone.

Dos Anjos was sure that he could Knock Nate Diaz. But when December came, it was obvious Dos Anjos would have to take this to the fight** to the Ground**. In rounds One and Two Nate Diaz Treated Dos Anjos the way he'd fought Maynard and Cerrone. He peppered Dos Anjos with punches.

* * *

><p>"Dos Anjos is Stunned Joe" GoldBerg said.<p>

"Dos Anjos is holding on. But if he doesn't make something happen. Nate could be the Number **One Light-Weight Contender"** Rogan said.

In the Third Round Diaz came at him swinging, Dos Anjos grabbed him. He Swung Diaz on the Ground with a Miesha Tate Judo throw. As soon as Nate was on the mat, Dos Anjos grabbed any arm he could get.

* * *

><p>"Diaz is trying to defend Joe" Mike Goldberg said.<p>

"But Dos Anjos is holding that arm for **dear life**. Ohh...See the way he's crushing Nate's fingers. Dos Anjos has it locked in..." Joe said.

"Is Dos Anjos going to the be the first Fighter to make Nate Diaz Tap?" Goldberg asked.

* * *

><p>"And he's does it! Diaz is tapping!" Joe yelled.<p>

Dos Anjos let go as the Referee stopped the fight. He ran over to his training Team who were jumping into the Octagon. He hugged them, but Dos Anjos couldn't look at Diaz...not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>"And your Winner...In Three Minutes, Fifty One Seconds Into Round Five. Winner By Arm-Bar...Rafael Dos Anjos!"<strong> The Announcer said.

It was bullshit. First His Buddy and Training Partner Gilbert had lost to Prick Anthony Pettis. Now Nate Diaz had lost to Dos Anjos. **Nick Diaz** was the only one left that had a Fight he had to win. There were reports that Dos Anjos had broken Nate's arm. That was a lie. It was just a fracture and Nate could still do light training.

Nick would tell him to rest every five minutes and it got really annoying for Nate.

"The nurses said..." Nick would say.

* * *

><p>"Nick<strong> get off<strong> my ass...I'm good" Nate would say. He was sparring with Nick one Afternoon. Nate came forward. Very Aggressive. He hit his Brother's training Helmet and stepped back as he felt his hand twinge.

"Nate, take a Break" His Brother said.

"Nah..I'm Okay" Nate said.

"Gil!" Nick shouted out.

* * *

><p>Out of No-where Gilbert came out and told Nate that he was taking him home. Nate realised that his Brother had had this planned. He could either stand there and Bitch about it, or go home and put his hand under a cold tap. Nate got home. He opened the fridge. He got out a bottled water and put it on his sore hand.<p>

He was about to sit down and watch** Tate VS Correia**, when there was a knock on the the door. Nate was about to tell them to go away. When he heard:

"Nate...are you in there?"

* * *

><p>Nate recognised the voice and walked to the door. He folded his arms so no-one could see how bad his whole Right arm looked. He opened the door and Dos Anjos was standing there with a bag in his hand.<p>

"Hi...I brought Fruit for you. To you know...help you feel healthy"

"**Fuck you**" Nate said.

* * *

><p>He could tell Dos Anjos was a little nervous but he didn't care. He grabbed the bag of Fruit with his good arm. It was a Pack of Strawberries. Nate knew that Nick would eat them. So he turned away and put the Fruit on the table. Dos Anjos followed him in and shut the door.<p>

"Did I let you in Ass-hole?" Nate asked.

"Nate I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your arm" Dos Anjos said.

* * *

><p>"It ain't <strong>broke<strong>...just.. sore...you know" Nate said quickly. He didn't need Dos Anjos telling MMA camps lies about him.

"Oh...it's not Broken. That's...**I'm Glad**" Dos Anjos said. He leaned over and softly stroked Nate's arm with his Ring finger. His finger sild from Nate's Elbow down to his wrist.

* * *

><p>Diaz liked Dos Anjos' touch. But he stayed Guarded.<p>

"Fuck you Dos Anjos" Nate said moving his arm away.

* * *

><p>"Come on Diaz. I've backed away since the fight right?" He asked walking closer to Nate. Dos Anjos was a little Shorter than Nate at Five Foot Nine. But Dos Anjos had Two arms that worked.<p>

Nate knew he was going to use them. Dos Anjos put his arm around Nate's slim waist. Nate was trying to gain more weight, but was just drinking more water to gain more Weight.

* * *

><p>Nate I'll <strong>take care of your arm<strong>...okay?" Dos Anjos said. He kissed Nate before Nate could say anything. Nate turned his head away and stepped back.

"My arm's fucked up, cause of you" Nate said. Dos Anjos rested his arms around Nate Diaz's neck. He Leaned on him heavily so that they were almost level.

"If you're mad, **punish me** **then**" Dos Anjos said.

* * *

><p>Dos Anjos let Diaz go. Then they went to Nate's room. Nate kicked water bottles and T-shirts over to one corner of the room. Dos Anjos closed one half of the curtains and got on the bed. Nate tapped Dos Anjos on the shoulder then pushed him forward.<p>

Dos Anjos opened his own legs. Diaz used his sore arm to rub Dos Anjos' crotch. Diaz did it with the back of his hand. He used his good hand and put a couple of his fingers in Dos Anjos' slightly open mouth.

* * *

><p>Dos Anjos sucked Diaz firmly, until Nate's fingers were stuck together with spit. Nate took his fingers out and Dos Anjos leaned Back on the bed, until his whole body was in the centre of the bed.<p>

Nate walked on the bed on all fours and mounted him.

"Black Belt** my ass**" Nate teased.

* * *

><p>"Now I can say <strong>"Fuck you"<strong> Dos Anjos Joked. Nate leaned down and kissed him, while Dos Anjos stuck his hands in Diaz's Boxer shorts and squeezed his ass. Nate caressed Dos Anjos' neck and chest before turning him over.

He thought about ass-licking Dos Anjos, but decided not too. Diaz spat on his fingers. He pulled Dos Anjos' trousers down and stretched him out.

* * *

><p>He could feel Dos Anjos Tense up.<p>

"Not so fast...just slow. Just calm down" Dos Anjos said.

"I ain't fucking** started** yet" Diaz said.

* * *

><p>"Your fingers are in Nate. This is called <strong>starting"<strong> Dos Anjos said slowly like he was talking to a kid.

"Whatever" Nate said. He slowly moved his fingers in and out. When Dos Anjos was wide enough, Diaz opened the drawer for a rubber.

"What size is **your...?"**

"Who the fuck cares?" Nate asked. He slipped the rubber on and fucked Dos Anjos as slow as he could. Any time Nate would try to go faster Dos Anjos would tell him to go slower or to stop altogether.

* * *

><p>"Nate are you trying to<strong> kill me<strong> or what?" Dos Anjos would ask.

Nate decided to try one more time. He steadied himself and fucked Dos Anjos really slow. Then after Ten minutes he went slightly faster, then a little faster than that. Sliding his stomach against Dos Anjos' lower back. Nate rubbed his hand against Dos Anjos' neck to keep himself steady.

Just when Diaz could even think about beginning to come...

* * *

><p>"Nate get off...you just don't listen!" Dos Anjos shouted. He tapped Nate on the back of his thigh. Nate swore and got up. Looking around for his clothes. Dos Anjos rolled off of the bed. Dos Anjos was so pissed it seemed like the fighter had gotten changed in seconds.<p>

"See you around Nate" Dos Anjos said.

"Whatever" Nate said as Dos Anjos walked out.

* * *

><p>Around Twenty minutes later Nick went home to check on his Little Brother. He walked past the table. He looked in the bag and saw Dos Anjos' Strawberries.<p>

"Nate...you had Zingano around?" Nick asked.

"What?" Nate asked. He had to get ready to lie, just in case Nick went to his room.

* * *

><p>"Those" Nick said pointing at the Strawberries.<p>

"Huh?" Nate asked.

"You know...Strawberries are like an Aphrodisiac and shit...you know...for Girls" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That's Bullshit"<strong> Nate said flatly.

Maybe Diaz should have opened the StrawBerries for Dos Anjos. Maybe then, he could have fucked Dos Anjos. Maybe Diaz could have had some fun, without Dos Anjos bitching **every** second.

But Nate didn't want to think about him. Dos Anjos had already injured Nate's arm. He didn't want Dos Anjos **mentally** winning the war.

* * *

><p>If he won...That would make Nate Diaz want to fight Dos Anjos <strong>again.<strong> To hell with the sore arm...


End file.
